The next chapter
by 2sxxy4mySHIRT
Summary: Ok this is a different from avatar. Give it a try, first story whatsoever go easy one me.


"Jai, wake up!!!" I heard someone yell from down stairs probably Katara. "Hurry up!! We're gonna be late for school" Yep. Defenatly Katara. I rolled onto my back and glanced at the alarm clock 7:50 am "Oh shit" I murmured as I shot out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Why didn't someone wake me up earlier" I whined as I got into the car. "You were sleeping so peacefully." Sokka said from the driver seat. Zuko sitting on the back, with me, in the middle. Katara to his left and Suki in the drivers seat. "Where's Aang?" I asked "He went over to grab our schedules since someone woke up late" Suki said "Yeah schools starts at 8:15" Katara said "You even woke up after Sokka!" she exclaimed "Not our fault your brothers lazy" Zuko murmured "hey!!" Sokka complained. Shocker there.

When all of us where about 7,8,9 years old our parents were all on their private jet on the way to Europe for business, when the pilot lost control and crashed into the sea. There were no survivors. Lives been really hard since then. Zukos uncle, Iroh, took all of us in and hes been like a father figure to all of us.

Me and Aang are fraternal twins, we don't look that much alike. Aang has deep green eyes with chocolate brown hair and I have brown almost black eyes with chocolate brown hair, our skin is the same color, a caramel color. Katara and Sokka are siblings. They both have bright blue eyes black hair and really tanned skin. Zuko has jet black hair, pale white skin and dark golden eyes, no siblings. Sukki has regular white skin with gray eyes and light brown hair. Aang and I are 16 and the rest of the gang is 17. When all of our parents where still alive they had a really successful car sel;ing business all over the world which left us with a shitload of money, plus uncle Irohs money which he works on the same company my parents worked in. Right now he is on a business trip in Japan for 4 months so right now we all have to pretty much take care of ourselves.

We arrived at the schools parking lot and parked next to Aangs silver ducati. Everyone stared at the car, my pearly white bugatti. "Yeah…why did we take my car?" I asked annoyed. "We should have brought the mustang" Zuko said "No way I'm still working on it" Sokka said since the black mustang was his. We have just moved here from NYC since uncle Iroh was bored of skyscrapers and all the noise.

Everyone stepped out of the car and stood by the car waiting for the bell to ring, right now it was 8:05. "I hate school" I said . "Jai!!" I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw Aang by the door, he made a hand motion indicating for me to come. "Be right back" I muttered. As I was walking to the door I noticed 6 teens standing by the door, all of them had pale skin and golden eyes _Umm weird are those contacts? _ My brother standing in front of them. I reached my brother "Whats up?" He looked at me with a huge grin and wide eyes, wait a minute I know that look "What do you want?" I asked annoyed. "You know me so well sister" he said and continued "I kind of forgot to pay for the enrollment so I need 2,000 bucks" he said "So you want me to give you 2 thousand dollars right here right now" I said carefully "Yeah, just give me your credit card." He said holding his hand out. "Why can't you use your card?" I asked looking through my purse for my wallet. "Because you're the big sister" he said grinning. "Haha" I said sarcastically and gave him my credit card. "I love ya" he shouted running back into the school. "Mmhmm" I murmured as I walked back to the group.

"What he want?" Sukki asked. "Money". "Wow" Sokka murmured. The bell rang and everyone was rushing to get into the school…except the golden eye kids whom where just staring at us, trying to be discrete ofcourse.

It was lunch time and I was walking by myself to the cafeteria. _Everyone in this schools weird, that one girl Jessica just wont stop talking!! Shes a little annoying mmmmm wonder what's for lunch today, ugh smells like sloppy jo—_I was cut off from my thoughts when I bumped into a..._holly crap I think I just ran into a wall _I bumped into a persons back? "OhmygoshImsosorry" I said clearly embarrassed my cheeks turning pink, my head still down. "Your fine" a smooth velvety voice said _Holly shit I think I died of embarrassment and went to heaven_ I heard the voice chuckle. I looked up and saw one of the golden-eyed kids from this morning. This one had bronze hair and like a head taller than me. "You're one of the new students right? Im Edward Cullen you are…?" _ uhhhh holy fuck brain freeze. _Edward chuckled again. "Oh um right sorry im Jay." I said "Nice to meet you Jay" he said and walked towards the cafeteria doors. _Eeeeeep. _I walked into the cafeteria and into the line. _Eeeww sloppy joes _. I grabbed an apple and a bottle water.

"What is up my homies" I said as I sat down between Katara and Zuko. "Nothing much my home dawg chillie dog" Aang said. The table was all silent so me and Aang stared at each other and after 2 seconds cracked up laughing. "That was so stupid it was hilarious." I said taking a bite out of my apple. "You guys are defenatly related." Sokka said looking from me to Aang. "What can I say" Aang said taking a swig from his apple juice. Ugh. "So how was everyone's day so far?" I asked. I heard a chorus of boring, fine,ehh. "I learned something today" Sukki said all sad. "Whats wrong?" Katara asked. "Well you know those kids with the really pale skin and golden eyes" she said looking behind her where Edward was sitting. "Well they are all dating!!!" she said and banged her head on the table. "Of course they are they are all very good looking." Katara said. "Especially that blonde chick" Sokka said staring at the blonde girl. "Not even in your dreams SUCKA." Everyone burst out laughing, even Sukki. "Why you always gotta make fun of my name." he whined "Because no one else does" I said grinning at him. I saw his really? Look, and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Real mature" Zuko said chuckling. "Shuddaup." I said. "Ohhhh I heard something about them too." Katara said "They where all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen and theres Rosalie and Bella Hale, then there's the three guys who have the Cullen last name" she said "But I don't know who's who." "Stalkers" Aang murmured. "That one guy with the bronze hair his names Edward" I said casually. Sukkis head shot up. "what-an-amazing-name" she said dreamily. "Yeah and the blonde ones Rosalie, the big guy next to her is Emmett, the blonde guy is Jasper the pixie one is Alice, And the girl next to Edward is Bella ." Zuko said "I have all of them in one of my classes." "You know who their dating?" Katara asked. "Umm Edwards with Bella--" big thud from Sukkis way, she banged her head on the table. "alright..Umm Emmett with Rosalie and Jasper with Alice."Zuko finished. "Ok I change my mind YOU are the stalker." Aang said.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and everyone filed out of the cafeteria. 2 more periods and were out of here. Here I come biology.


End file.
